Wild Heart
by ScarletBanshee
Summary: What if it was possible for an Arrancar to regress back to it's more animal mindset and go feral? They'd be more difficult to handle. Grimmjow soon learns that he isn't the only cat prowling the white halls of Las Noches. Set when Grimmjow still has his Fraccion. Grimmjow x OC Rated M for language.


Woo, new story. My mind couldn't let me sleep and gave me a new story idea instead.

Y'all should already know that I don't own any of Kubo's characters, just my own.

* * *

"Hey, Grimmjow." Atsuko bounces up to the Sexta. "Did'ya hear about the neweest rumor floating through Las Noches?"

"I don't care, Atsuko." He growls at the red haried child-like Numeros. "Go away."

"Aizen-sama's gonna hold a competition for someone to get a new fracción." She continures, ignoring what the Espada said. "He's probably going to announce it at one of the future meetings. You should participate in the game. After all, you can never have too many fraccion."

Grimmjow's ears perk up. She was right, but he only needed those who are powerful.

Atsuko keeps bouncing around him as he walks down to Aizen's meeting room. Her short tutu-like skirt shifts with every movement she makes while her tight shirt stays put. Her tattoo showing her rank shows high on her thigh in a big gothic eighty-seven.

"Why don't you ever ask me to be one of your subordinates?"She whines. "You trained me yourself, although unwillingly. I am stronger than most of the others."

"Because you're still a weakling."Grimmjow says, annoyed. "Now leave before I lose my temper. I'm already pissed enough since I have one of Aizen's stupid meetings to go to."

"Someone's a grumpy kitty this morning. What'd you do,huh? Wake up on the wrong side of the cat bed?"

A sharp glare from the male stopped her in her tracks. She knows that if she eggs him on anymore it would mean her death. So she lets the blue head advance down the white halls alone while she simply turns around and goes back to her section of Las Noches.

* * *

"Grimmjow, nice of you to finally join us." Aizen says from his place at the table (the head, of course). "Now if you'll take a seat we can begin."

He takes his usual seat across from Ulquiorra.

"Now I'm sure you've all heard the rumors, so I shall put them to rest." The ex-Captain begins. "I have assembled you here for, what was Gin's idea, a competition. You may choose to participate or not, but it will be to your advantage if you do. There is a Privaron Espada somewhere in Las Noches. If you defeat them in battle you shall get them as a new fraccion, whether they wish to be or not."

"There's plenty of Privaron." Yammy says. "How th' hell are we supposed to know which one?"

"You'll know when you see it. You wouldn't have seen this one before. Look for Privaron number 102."

"You don't mean that one?" Lilynette gasps out. The fear is evident in her voice; whether it is from interrupting Aizen or out of the mention of the Arrancar is not known. "She's a murderer."

"We're all murders." Szayel comments. "She's no different from us."

"It seems you know about them." Aizen muses, only addressing what the small fraccion said. "Your fear is predictable, mind you. They are very powerful and dangerous if you get on their wrong side."

"Can't be that powerful if they're only a Privaron." Grimmjow mutters to himself.

Aizen slides his cool brown gaze over to the blue haired sexta. The soft chestnut connects with wild electric blue. "There's a reason they are a Privaron, Grimmjow, but to learn that you'll have to find them." He looks back up to the gathered group. "They'd love to play with your cold corpse."

Gin giggles behind the man, amused with how much he is having his own fun with this in his own twisted way. _He isn't wrong though._

Aizen closes his eyes and waves his hand softly. "You can all leave now. Do what you wish with Gin's "game." It will be to your own advantage in the coming battles."

One of the first to his feet, Grimmjow throws open the large stone doors with enough force to break them, causing Atsuko, who was lurking outside, to jump. Her short hair falls in front of her eyes as she stumbles back. She never expected the meeting to end so soon. Once back on her feet she bounces around the sexta, ignoring the Primera and Octava

 _Who the hell are they talking about?_ Grimmjow growls internally. _And now we have to work for our fraccion?_ A Privaron is a fallen Espada, so it should be no problem to defeat them as one of the current top ten. They're weak, it would be easier to just kill them than let them walk around.

"So, Grimmjow, ya gonna do it?" She dances around him. "It wouldn't be so boring with the same old people anymore if you got a new one."

"Fuck off, pipsqueak."

The smaller girl leaps in front of him again. Her lips form a pout. "Why are you always so mean to me?" She whines. "I get the others, but why me? You don't need to be so cruel and harsh."

"Lilynet, dear," Szayel puts on an unpleasantly sweet voice behind them"care to share where you know the Privaron is? I'd love to get my hands on the legendary 102."

"Like I'd tell you, weirdo." She shouts back and continues to follow Starrk into their quarters.

The Octava sighs "Guess I'll have to employ others to do this" before disappearing into his rooms.

Not happy with the Sexta ignoring her Atsuko leaps onto his covered back. She wraps her thin but strong arms around his neck and clings.

"Fuckin' hell." Grimmjow snarls and grapples for her. Catching the collar of her shirt he yanks hard and pulls her over his head with ease. Without hesitation he throws her into the stone walls. They crack upon impact. "Fuck off!" He says to her crumpling body and continues on his way.

Soon enough he reaches a door with a large six in black gothic font. He pushes open the door only to see his five fraccion lounging around all over the main part of the room. They haven't noticed him yet as he stands in the doorway, looking at each of them in turn. Shawlong sits on on of the plain white couches reading a random book, not joining in ton the card game, most likely poker, that the others were playing. Clearing his throat he grabs their attention and causes Di Roy and Yylfordt to jump up, nearly spilling their cards.

"Grimmjow, you're back." Shawlong places his book on the wooden side table and stands up. "How was the meeting?"

"What the hell are all you doing in here." Grimmjow growls, still affected by the frustration and anger from earlier. "Don't you have other shit to do?"

"We were waiting for you to get back, brother." Yylfordt says.

Grimmjow glares at the pale blonde Arrancar and walks to him. "How many fuckin' times do I need to tell you to stop calling me brother?" He grabs him by his shirt and snarls at him. "You do that one more time and you're as good as dead." He drops him and turns back to the door. "All of you, let's go."

* * *

Two Numeros lay dead, or nearly dead, against the stone walls of Las Noches. The once snow white stone now stained red by a splatter painting of blood. It covered the area. Too many people had come to this place. The secluded area of the castle-like building belonged to only one, and they didn't like others coming, neither did they like them attacking for no reason other than as a competition.

Metal clatters as a sword hits the floor. The sound echoes through the hall, around the two beings as well. The attacker and the attacked, one holding the other up by the throat before throwing them to the side. The attacked, the prize of Aizen and Gin's so called "competition," lets out a loud hiss before retreating into the darkened hall, leaving two dead and one living behind.

* * *

Yylfordt hits the wall of one of the many empty training rooms and joins Nakeem and Di Roy on the floor. Grimmjow takes his anger out on his Fraccion as they spar, holding back only enough not to kill them. Only Shawlong and Edrad are left, fighting with most of their strength, but soon enough Edrad is down as well.

"Well, Grimmjow, are you going to partake in Aizen-sama's game?" Shawlong pants out as he dodges a strike from him.

The blue haired Espada lets out another series of attacks before answering. "Why the hell should I?" He growls. "The prized Arrancar is probably some weak-ass pussy. He couldn't even keep his place as an Espada. What good would he be to me?"

"To have a previous Espada on our team would give advantages. Strength and numbers being one of them."Shawlong tries to lay a hit on the other male. "There are rumors about them as well, strange ones."

"I never knew that you cared for rumors." Grimmjow laughs out.

"Not for foolish ones," He corrects "I will look into sensible ones though, and this one is more on the serious side. "A ghost in this palace," that's what some say. None dare go into the hallways where they have claimed it as their territory. Some, those less fortunate, decide it best to see who it is and attack. They do not leave alive. If they do, it is while greatly injured."

"Enough talking." Grimmjow nearly shouts and then attacks his remaining Fraccion with more force. Harsh rings of metal hitting metal echo through the room. A dull thud sounds as Shawlong falls to the floor, only to be back on his feet within seconds. He slashes at his Espada, pouring his own spiritual pressure into his attacks, hoping to begin driving him back. But Grimmjow is still more powerful than himself, so, even if his plan were to work, it wouldn't last long as Grimmjow would just attack harder than before.

In only a few moments is Shawlong defeated and Grimmjow stands victorious. He quickly sheaths his sword, dripping with some of his Fraccion's blood, and leaves the room, leaving them to clean themselves up. The halls are vacant. Entirely empty of any and all bodies except for his, as usual. This is why he likes the location of this training room. All the others are in places where Numeros will just barge in at any given time. Or they litter the hallways outside, creating so much noise with their senseless chatter.

Maybe because it's not far from the alleged Privaron Espada's territory.

Grimmjow's skeptical about the whole "mysterious 102." The whole time he's been part of the Espada he has never seen another in Barragan's position. _They're probably just sending us all on a wild goose chase to keep us busy. Damn Ichimaru._

* * *

"Thank you, dears." Szayel waves to the two females as they walk away, scowling to themselves as they go. "Bring it back alive please."

"He's so damn manipulative. "One of them says under her breath. "Do this and you won't need to be experimented on in their place. Asshole."

"Let's just get it over with without dying." The other sighs anxiously.

They make their way down the halls away from the Octava's lab area and a quick pace. They pass other Numeros like themselves on their way to what seems to be their eminent destruction. How could they agree to this? They must be insane. Szayel did promise consequences if they didn't do what he wanted them to. Just like everyone, they know where to go, but only to avoid it. To go there willingly means certain death usually.

After what only feels like seconds, but also like eternity, they reach their destination: the Privaron Espada's territory. Just a plain hall with a dead end, not usually lit as no one goes down there, so it's coated in shadows. The perfect thing for a predator to hide within.

The long hall stretches out before them. The open tunnel shrouded in the darkness of a void where a deadly predator waits in total silence. They take slow steps, trying their best to stay silent. It would be death if they were found first; at least menoly knows that. If Loly does she doesn't seem to care.

"Come on out!" She shouts into the darkness. "Don't hide like a coward. You're only a lousy Privaron, a loser. Come out and fight."

Nothing except for the silence broken by the echoes of the words answers them. The quietude is so thick they can't seem to hear anything, not even their own footsteps. It's almost like something filters out all the sounds. Chokes it out. The air is even thick with the feelings of pain and despair. Many have died in this hall. Most wander in themselves, but some are sent.

Something growls behind them.

They turn around and see nothing.

Something strikes their back.

* * *

Two small bursts of spiritual pressure draws Grimmjow from his thoughts. A duo of Arrancars entering their resurrection forms. The feeling is near him. The more he walks the stronger it gets. As he passes the mysterious Arrancar's hall it's the strongest. He barely has any time before something flies into him.

"The hell?" He growls, shocked to see one of Aizen's aids on his lap. The black haired one. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, sm-" He pauses when he rolls her off him and sees that she's nearly unconscious.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that." Her blonde companion, still fighting, yells in the darkness.

Something flips through the air and lands in front of Grimmjow just as he stands up. Someone crouches there, nearly a foot before him, with their back turned. They stand back up slowly and purposefully draw up to their full height. Golden tawny hair tumbles down their back in loose waves, ending at their waist. A low growl sounds from their throat before they glance behind them and see the Sexta.

 _A woman?_

Her eyes meet his for a brief moment. A sea of blue-grey, with tiny hints of green, all surrounded by a navy ring. Then she jumps up as a blade comes crashing down to her, causing Grimmjow to be cut in her place.

She spins her body in the air quickly and lands on Menoly's back. Instead of stopping, she lets herself fall while dragging claw-like nails into the poor girl's back. When her feet are back on the ground she kicks her away, before looking directly at the Espada.

* * *

I'm sorry if this first chapter isn't the greatest. It is shorter than I would have liked it (way shorter), but I suppose that's bound to happen sometimes. I have this problem where I think of future things for stories and then totally blank on what to write for the first chapter. I know what I want to do (mostly) for the next though. Hope you keep reading. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.


End file.
